League of Legends terminology
There are LoL terms that are used in and outside the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. This is a list of these terms and their definitions. Please contribute to the page by adding more terms and definitions alphabetically. # and have high 1v1 potential. The ones that have lower 1v1 potential usually have other attributes to compensate, such as higher burst, better teamfighting potential, higher kiting capability, and so on.}} A .}} .}} .}} .}} champions.}} B : To return to the base by pressing the "B" key by default.}} command.}} autoattack.}} . |d2= . (Aka "Baron Buff")}} |d2= |d3= }} }} }} .}} . |d2= Sometimes refers to the crows from .}} }} .}} .}} . By extension, can also refer to the . |d2= Blue Team: the group of players that start out at the lower left side of Summoner's Rift or Howling Abyss, or on the left side of Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar. This team will always be the first during the pick/ban phase of Ranked and Normal Draft modes. |d3= Glyphs, a removed type of rune.}} .}} }} .}} .}} . |d3= . |d4= .}} .}} C .}} . |d2= |d3= To capture a point in Dominion. |d4= A limit past which something can not rise (For instance, attack speed is capped at attacks per second).}} .}} . |d2= .}} .}} }} and more specifically .}} .}} or .}} . |d2= (coined by ) |d3= 's victims}} .}} D .}} .}} }} .}} .}} .}} .}} . It has inspired similar games such as League of Legends. " " is also used to categorize games of this particular sub-genre within the genre.}} .}} effect is a conjectural term for various healing effects that are based on damage dealt, but are not life steal and spell vamp.}} , , and .}} , ).}} . |d2= To use an aerial leap ability to severely damage or slay an enemy champion. Examples of dunking abilities include , and .}} E .}} }} }} of an enemy. Examples include and . See all "missing health" abilities.}} .}} |d2= Easy}} F spell in an unintended way, or when they try escape over a wall with but end up at the same side they started, because the wall is too big}} , , and .}} }} |d2= }} }} and . Could also be referred to as Atmallet.}} , and all at once.}} }} based on her ability to dominate early-game bottom lane if played right. Named after the infamous image board.}} }} upon winning a matchmade game.}} G }} }} }} ).}} which grants the (aka blue buff) after being slain. |d2= On Summoner's Rift, the Krugs of the Krug camp. |d3= On the Twisted Treeline, and usually referred to together as "Golems" or the Golem camp.}} or active |d2= Any stasis effect.}} }} H }} }} }} }} 's or 's }} }} }} , , and ) and can be used to describe other champions as well in a lesser extent (i.e. , , ).}} I }} }} }} }} J }} }} }} and .}} K }} }} }} |d2= }} }} }} ).}} }} L }} |d2= The Nexus Obelisk's basic attack.}} |d2= }} .)}} }} |d2= Life steal}} }} }} }} M }} }} }} }} 's }} }} }} , , and . The term is a portmanteau of the words "metagame" and "golem". |d2= To a lesser extend this term also applies to a trend in early 2016 for many champions that were supposed to build squishy, to build tanky. This is because back then, items like , , and , as well as the mastery, used to be overpowered. They allowed almost any champion to work with a tanky build because those items provided artificial sources of damage, with Grasp of the Undying providing health-scaling sustain and high base damage as well. A lot of champions that were otherwise supposed to build glass cannon started to build tanky. The most popular examples include , , , , and even . Most of those champions had their base damages nerfed to encourage them to build glass cannon, and the aforementioned items were also nerfed to make them more expensive or do less damage, discouraging their purchase on non-tanky champions.}} }} to base, preparing to gank the other lane and/or hiding in the brush. 'MIA' is more common on the NA server than on EUW and EUNE. 'SS' is used as the equivalent on the EUW and EUNE servers.}} }} : a champion that deals high amounts of attack damage as the match progresses, sacrificing it's defensive power and utility. An official term substitutes "ADC" (attack damage carry).}} }} }} }} }} }} N }} }} }} or . Burst does not mean the same because most characters' burst combos consist of multiple abilities.}} O }} }} , support ) or a different build (e.g. AD , AP ).|d2= Sometimes the champions themselves may be considered off-meta if they are uncommon enough, even if they are played as intended. Examples include .|d3= Unusual strategies that are very rarely seen on most games. For example, going dual top instead of going with one top and one jungler, or playing a melee champion as your ADC.}} or , used to detect invisibility.}} }} }} P }} }} ).}} }} }} |d2= or |d3= The following removed items: , , , , }} |d2= The removed }} |d2 = }} , generally used in a derogatory manner.}} .}} ).}} . (Aka "Baron Buff" or "Purple Buff")}} Q }} R |d2= }} }} }} . Also known as "red buff." By extension, can refer to the . |d2= Marks, a removed type of rune. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} S .}} }} }} , sometimes used in a tongue-in-cheek manner.}} }} }} }} .}} or without using so that one can immediately invade the enemy jungle to steal the enemy's Blue Sentinel/Red Brambleback.}} }} or an 'immobilize'.}} }} .}} }} }} .}} , which did not had a 12% damage reduction passive, and was useful mostly because it used to offer 50% attack speed and 35% critical strike chance, which was superior to old 's 40% attack speed and 20% critical strike chance, allowing Phantom Dancer to compete with Statikk even though the latter had a lighting passive that did burst damage and waveclear. Phantom Dancer was even stacked, because the stats were just that high.}} (for Red Buff) or their (for Blue Buff). |d2= To land the killing blow on a neutral creep that the enemy was actively fighting, particularly and .}} }} , champions, skins, Rune pages, Experience Boosts, etc. The term 'shop' dominantly refers to the Shop in the Field of Justice where the actual match is played.}} .}} name spelled backwards, often as a derogatory term for most players.}} }} T made popular by PhantomL0rd with this video}} |d2= |d3= Teamfight, when multiple champions, from each opposing side, gather in one area to battle.}} , as the rune is a near-direct translation of the now-removed mastery, .}} |d2= }} }} }} }} on Wikipedia for more information. |d2= Mythical beings originating from the Norse mythology. In League of Legends, belongs to this race.}} .}} .}} }} or .}} main that is indefinitely banned from League of Legends. He is personally banned on sight. |d2=A derogatory name for a player.}} U , , , and .}} , the Manatee. Referring to the day innocent as celebracón}} champions are known to have a lot of utility.}} V }} }} .}} }} }} }} }} W and ) and targeting a ward. This is useful for escaping enemy attacks or intercepting an enemy that has used walls to juke away. Experienced Lee Sin players often build or to complement this ability.}} and . Could also be referred to as Atmogs.}} }} }} }} X }} Y }} }} }} Z }} will begin bruteforcing generally a sidelane with the aide of the and until he is either ambushed or prompted to leave.}} }} de:League of Legends Terminologie es:Terminología de League of Legends zh:英雄联盟术语 Category:Gameplay elements Category:Lists